


The Guilty Pleasure of One Virgil Tempête

by Snowcapped_hotcocoa



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Asexual Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Asexual Character, Fluff, Gay, Getting Together, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Good Friend, Music, Musician Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Romance, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27280588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowcapped_hotcocoa/pseuds/Snowcapped_hotcocoa
Summary: Virgil has a secret, and it wasn’t one you’d expect. Well, it’s more of a guilty pleasure than anything else.He loves the band Waterparks.-In which Virgil doesn't only listen to darker music, but also boppy love songs.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	The Guilty Pleasure of One Virgil Tempête

Virgil has a secret, and it wasn’t one you’d expect. Well, it’s more of a guilty pleasure than anything else.

He loves the band Waterparks.

More specifically, he loves the songs “Lucky People” and “Take Her to the Moon”. Yes, he knows they’re love songs, and that the relationship between the writer and writee didn’t end so well. He couldn’t help but fantasize about singing them to his own crush.

More specifically, he fantasizes about a certain brunet turned bright redhead. He dreams of singing them to Roman Crown, a flamboyant, out and proud gay, theatre kid. He dreamed of seeing his chocolate brown eyes gazing up to him with amazement as he hit the notes perfectly. The feeling of his soft (he thinks) lips pressing against his as soon as he finishes playing. He fantasized about them lying in bed, Roman complimenting his guitar and singing skills over and over.

His fantasies ended there, never went further than that. After all, he is a sex repulsed asexual who just doesn’t like or want to do anything with anyone.

“So, what do I do?” Virgil asked his friends one day as they were hanging out. Logan Berry and Patton Morale were his friends since his freshman year when they helped him through an anxiety attack. Logan looked up from his book, straightening his black glasses.

”Well,” Logan started, “I would try to talk to him, find a common interest, and engage in conversation," He said simply, turning back to his book. Virgil groaned and fell back on his bed.

”Not helpful, Lo,” he said, voice muffled as he shoved a The Nightmare Before Christmas pillow over his face. Patton chuckled before he grabbed the pillow and threw it somewhere Virgil didn’t know.

”Just talk to him, or maybe ask Janus or Remus. They’re his closest friends, so you got a good shot at learning something about him,” Patton said encouragingly. Virgil hummed, thinking of his friend’s suggestion.

”Hey, that’s a pretty good idea! Thanks Pat!” Virgil exclaimed with a wide smile on his face.

* * *

Virgil fiddled with his sleeves before taking a big breath and walking to the two figures sitting at a picnic bench.

”Hey.. uh, you two are Remus and Janus, right?” Virgil asked, voice slightly shaky with nerves.

”No.. why are you asking?” Janus asked, brown and amber eyes looking at Virgil.

”Well, uh, you two are close to, Roman, yeah?” He waited for their confused nods (in Janus' case, a shake of the head) before continuing.

”I- um, kinda.. have a crush on him. I don’t know much about him, and you two are his friends.. so I guess, um, I’d like to know more about him..?” Virgil trailed off, fiddling with his sleeves. He took in a big breath, preparing himself to walk away when Janus spoke.

"Well, I don't know that he hates the band Waterparks. He especially hates Rare, Take Her to the Moon, and Lucky People."

Virgil's face broke into a wide, relieved smile.

"Oh my god, thank you so much, you have no clue how much that helped me!" He nervously chuckled and turned away when a thought struck him.

"Hey, Janus, why do you speak in opposites?" He asked, turning around.

"He likes confusing people!" Remus replied cheerfully.

* * *

Virgil took in a deep breath, closing his eyes. He opened his phone's camera and checked his appearance again. Thanks to Janus' added touch of glittery purple eyeshadow to Virgil's already dark look, he looked amazing and on the same level as Roman.

"Come on V, you got this! If he rejects you, you know we have your back."

Virgil smiled gratefully at Patton. He wiped away a little smudge of lipstick then stuck his phone in his pocket. He let out a breath then started walking to Roman.

"Hey Roman," Virgil said, a tint smile on his face. Roman looked up, Virgil had to hold back a gasp at how beautiful Roman looked. His tanned skin was flawless and blemish free, lips an apple red, and a hint of glittery gold eyeshadow with a small cat eye. Overall, Virgil almost turned into a gay disaster puddle. He smiled a pearly white grin, dimples showing on his cheeks.

"I, uh, want to write something on your arm, if that's okay..?" Virgil said, uncertain. Roman shrugged and stuck out his right arm, sleeves already rolled up showing muscular arms. Virgil took a deep breath and raised his marker to tanned skin.

When he finished, he popped the cap back on and took a step back. Roman looked at him, confused. Virgil gestured to his arm in a _read it out loud to find out_ sort of motion.

" _Just know that I think you're rare_ , _I wanna live inside your mind next to your favourite songs_ , _let's be lucky people, you and me_. Virgil.. what's this?"

"I, um, I really, really like you, and when I heard that you like Waterparks, I came up with this whole thing. Here," Virgil handed Roman a sticky note with his phone number, "call me sometime, cutie," Virgil, in a bold move, moved to kiss Roman on the cheek and ran off.

Roman stood, clutching a sticky note like his life depended on it, song lyrics in sharpie on his arm, and a dark purple-black mark on his cheek. He let out a soft chuckle, then began laughing hysterically, ruffling his hair before pulling out his phone.

_To: **Chemically imbalanced romance** **< 3**_

**Princey <3: Hey x**

* * *

"I'll take care of your heart, no matter where we are," Virgil sang, a final strum of his guitar completing the song. Roman looked at him with tears in his eyes, happy smile on his face.

"Happy anniversary, darling."


End file.
